


The Game

by An Unknown Writers World (Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/An%20Unknown%20Writers%20World
Summary: A/N: Implied smutty end, I couldn’t write it. I tried; it was garbage this time. I hope you still enjoy it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 10





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Implied smutty end, I couldn’t write it. I tried; it was garbage this time. I hope you still enjoy it.

You sat on the counter as Bucky moved around the kitchen. The two of you had been close since you moved into the tower over a year ago, you shared a dark past and were both products of the Red Room. Often when you couldn’t sleep, you’d wander into the kitchen where you would inevitably find Bucky. In the last few weeks your evening chats had been interrupted by the newest member to the compound, Loki. Thor had brought him to the compound in hopes that he could make amends and help when needed.

“Have you seen him today?” Bucky asked handing you a teacup.

“Who, Loki?”

Bucky smirked, “Yes, don’t think I haven’t noticed you stay up with him long after I leave at night.”

You shrugged, “It’s nothing Buck, really.”

“Nat called it,” He stumbled for a moment, “sexual tension or something like that.”

“Geeze. Really? Loki and I are the topics of your pillow talk.”

“Not always, she cares about you and doesn’t want to see you get hurt.”

“And you?” You poked at him.

“Me, well I don’t care.” He laughed. “I think you are far more capable of hurting him; but if he did anything, I’d snap him like the twig he is.”

This made you laugh, Bucky’s awful attempt at being a protective big brother. “I think the likelihood of you being able to physically harm someone that can literally disappear into thin air is very slim.”

“Let’s make sure we don’t have to find out.”

Footsteps echoed in the hallway alerting that someone was coming. You looked at the clock and knew immediately who it would be. Butterflies started to flutter in your stomach.

“Good evening,” Loki smiled as he entered the kitchen.

“This is my queue to leave,” Bucky said looking between the two of you. He stepped towards you kissing your temple, “Goodnight.”

“See you in the morning,” You replied abandoning your teacup on the counter.

Bucky stopped as he walked towards Loki, you couldn’t hear what was exchanged but it didn’t seem to be basic pleasantries. Bucky walked away with a smirk on his face and Loki walked towards you with pursed lips.

“Hi,” You smiled at him.

“Hello,” He smiled back. “I see your boyfriend retired early tonight.”

You laughed, “You do realize he is married to Natasha, right?”

Loki seemed confused by your statement but still came to stand in front of you.

“Don’t you get tired of this game?” You asked softly.

He put his hands on either side of you on the counter, “What game, love?”

Hesitantly you look at him and began to speak in a hushed tone, “Loki if you want something, why don’t you just take it?”

He came even closer, his mouth right next to your ear, “the problem is,” He whispered, “if I kissed you, I don’t think I’d be able to stop.”

Your breath hitched and a shiver ran down your spine. For a moment you were paralyzed at the thought. Haze clouded your mind as you reached your hands out resting them against his abdomen. He froze with your touch; you didn’t want to imagine how long it had been since he had been touched lovingly.

Looking up at him with hooded eyes you whispered his name.

His stormy blue eyes looked down at you full of desperation and lust. It was indisputable that he needed you as much as you wanted him. He bent down closing this distance as his lips met yours. Passion exploded in a manner that would have put fireworks to shame. His hands entangled in your hair while yours found their way under his shirt.

The kiss only broke when the need for air became too great; his forehead rested against your own, breathing in each other’s air. When you finally felt like you’d caught your breath, he kissed you again, chastely.

He pulled back to look at you, your lips were swollen from the kiss, hair disheveled, and rosy cheeks from the heat. “Beautiful,” He murmured.

You smiled at him before wrapping your hands behind his neck and pulling him down to kiss you again.

Tucking a strand of hair behind your ear he couldn’t pull his eyes from you, but a yawn escaped you.

“Do I bore you?” He laughed softly.

You shook your head, “The opposite, it might be my oxygen-deprived brain but I’m suddenly very tired.”

“Then you should sleep,” He urged.

You smirked, “That’s not what I mean,”

He looked puzzled for a moment; he searched your expression as you fiddle with the hair at the base of his neck. “Oh,” He almost shouted, “oh,” he laughed, “come on.” He pulled your legs around his waist and lifted you from the counter.

A laugh escaped your lips as he hauled you from the kitchen.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. please turn off the kitchen lights,’ You called out.

He made it halfway up the hall before you nuzzled into his neck, pressing gentle kisses ever so often. You were happy to finally have the game over. Little did you know, the God of Mischief was only getting started with his game; he would have you up all night pleading.


End file.
